


Halloween

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Season 2 and 4 characters. What happens when Takuya and Davis dress as Duskmon and the Emperor for Halloween? Find out in this weeks episode of Digimon Digital Monsters! Could be hinted Kouichi/Ken.





	Halloween

The group met after school and set plans for meeting before the schools Halloween party the next day.

“Takuya and I are making our outfits tonight! We are so going to win in the costume contest! I’m thinking  the scary category,” Davis exclaimed once the last member had arrived.

Ken and Kouichi had met online and the two groups of digidestined met and became great friends. They realized that the digital world is constantly changing and so were the digivices. They knew everything that had happened to each other in their times in the digiworld. The digital world opened once again with the original two groups (lead by Tai and Davis) getting their partners back and the other group (lead by Takuya) got their spirits back.

“We should have our own Halloween party in the digital world!” Yolei replied.

“We could, but our teachers expect us to be there tomorrow,” TK replied.

“If we do one in the digital world Tai and the others can come,” Kari responded.

“Why don’t we get through one Halloween party before planning another,” Kouji decided.

“Sounds good to me,” Kouichi agreed.

“Let’s meet outside the school a half hour before the party, OK?” Zoey suggested.

“Sounds good” JP agreed.

The group went on its way.  Takuya and Davis went to make their costumes together, Ken and Kouji went to Kouichi’s house to make their costumes, and the rest went home alone.

The next day, Zoey showed up first, dressed up as a butterfly. Cody dressed up as a tree. Tommy and JP showed up both dressed as knights and started arguing about who had the better outfit. TK arrived as a farmer. Kari dressed up like a cat.  Yolei was a mermaid.  Ken decided to go out of his normal comfort zone and dress as one of his favorite characters, Sailor Moon, complete with a plushie Luna and moon rod. Kouichi came as a Team Magma grunt and Kouji came as a Team Aqua grunt.

“Cute outfit Ken,” Kouichi said.

JP kinda laughed, “I wish Zoey would dress in an outfit like that.”  
  
“Hey, we can dress however we want,” Zoey replied.

“Where is Davis and Tayuka?” Kari asked noticing the missing pair.

“They probably are still working on their costumes,” Tommy mentioned.

About 5 minutes before the doors open, Takuya and Davis showed up.  Kouichi and Ken had been busy in conversation and not paying attention to what happened. Kari and Kouji led the group to start yelling at Takuya and Davis about their costumes. When Kouichi and Ken finally looked up they were in shock.

Takuya was dressed as Duskmon and Davis was dressed as the Digimon Emperor.

“How could you do this?” Kari yelled.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t go around dressed like that, it’s not nice,” Yolei continued to drill them.

“We just thought we’d have the best scary costumes,” Takuya defended.

When Ken gathered himself, he said, “I can’t speak for Kouichi, but I’m fine with it.”

Kouichi nodded in agreement. The two of them walked off together and went into the just opened doors.

“Ken, you aren’t fine with it are you?” Kouichi asked.

“Can you tell? Are you ok?” Ken replied.

“Not really. It’s not entirely our faults for what happened, but they don’t need to go rubbing it in our faces.”

“There’s not much we can really do about it though,” Ken walked off to grab some food.

Ken and Kouichi stayed away from most of the group during the party. They had fun though and even got up and danced once or twice.

Near the end of the party when the costume contest was being announced, Kouji and Kari came over to where their two friends were.

“We all think you should find a way to get them back, but we haven’t been able to come up with a plan,” Kari told them.

“I’m sure we can think of something. Wormmon will help, he’ll want revenge after he hears about this,” Ken responded, “I’m going to go home soon.”

“Oh Kouji, I am going home with Ken tonight, so dad doesn’t have to take me home,” Kouichi told his twin.

“Guys! I won the costume contest!!!” Davis said running up to the group.

“It’s cool you got an award for _my_ design,” Ken said cooly.

“Come on, I thought you guys weren’t mad at us for our costumes,” Davis replied.

“For being one of my best friends, you are pretty clueless sometimes,” Ken got up to leave the party.

Ken and Kouichi said goodbye to everyone except Takuya and Davis and then went to Ken’s to make a plan. The next day they got the group, including digimon partners, and minus Takuya and Davis, together to discuss their revenge plan.

Kouichi started their explanation, “We all need you to approve the plan before we will go through with it, because it involves all of you. We all know what happened last night with the costumes. Even though Ken and I accept what we did, it will probably haunt us forever, so we want to get revenge. However, we thought it best to use Duskmon and the Emperor to get back at them.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Patamon asked.

Ken stood up to explain their plan in further detail, “I can put a program into the digital world. None of this will cause harm to anyone, but I can program an outfit for myself, fake dark rings for you all to wear and a tower. I can put a little program into Kouichi’s digivice to make him look like Duskmon. You all would act to be under my control while I send Kouichi in to fake attack. If possible, I can find a way to steal Davis’s digivice and if we can get one of you to steal Takuya’s they won’t be able to attack. I can lock up Veemon so he is actually convincing to Davis.  And before you all ask, we figured that we could tell them that seeing our past selves brought something dark out of us and we turned evil again. We figure that even if it seems hard to believe, it is Takuya and Davis, we are pretty sure they will believe anything.”

“I am not sure I like the dark ring idea. It brings up too many bad memories,” Gatomon replied.

“That is why we wanted all of your approval and suggestions,” Kouichi told her.

“I think if we can get passed it and know that the programs will not go wrong, then it could be just the kind of scaring they need,” Cody said.

“I wrote out a basic program and it seems like it will work fine,” Ken replied.

“I double checked it,” Wormmon assured.

“I’m in,” JP said.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

The plan was now set, but they had to put it into action. The two had their digivices stolen one morning without either noticing. And then, Davis woke up to a message on his d-tector from Kari which simply said, “help.”

Davis tried calling everyone, but only Takuya answered. They were frantic when they could not find their digivices or Veemon, but a digital gate was open on both of their computers so they went through.

Takuya and Davis made eye contact just before looking at the scene in front of them. Ken, or the Digimon Emporor, was sitting in a throne-like chair while everyone and their digimon were chained up and carrying rocks. They were making something, but neither could tell what it was yet.

“Davish!” Veemon cried from a barred box next to Ken. Wormmon was sitting at Ken’s feet and Duskmon was standing on the side of Ken opposite of Veemon.

“What is going on?” Takuya asked.

“Well, you see, being reminded of what we were by your, _lovely,_ costumes, brought something back to us. Something evil,” The Emperor snapped.

“This world isn’t a game. You know that Ken,” Davis said.

“I know it isn’t a game, which makes it even more fun. To have real slaves and to be in control of a whole world, who wouldn’t want it?” the Emperor replied.

“I hate to do this, but Veemon, digivolve!” Davis yelled.

“Don’t you guys need these?” the Emperor waved and Duskmon held up their digivices.

“How did you get those?” Takuya yelled.

“Does it matter?” the Emperor asked, smirking.

Takuya and Davis talked and could not come up with a plan.

“Quit talking, we don’t want to hear your annoying voices. Duskmon, attack!” The Emperor demanded.

Duskmon started running toward them as if he was going to attack.

“We’re sorry we did this to you!” Davis cried.

“We didn’t think it would affect you like this. We just wanted scary cool costumes and couldn’t come up with better ideas!” Takuya agreed.

“Duskmon, stop!” The Emperor commanded, “So you won’t ever think of doing anything like that again?”

“No, we didn’t want to make you upset or evil, we didn’t think either of you would care,” Davis said.

“Well maybe you should care more about your best friend’s feelings,” The Emperor snapped.

“If we ever get out of this, we will!” Takuya agreed.

“Good,” Ken smiled and snapped his fingers. The chains around their friends disappeared, as did the box around Veemon. Duskmon threw Takuya and Davis their digivices. With another snap of his fingers, the tower behind them disappeared and Kouichi was back to normal.

“If you EVER bring up the past like that or steal my designs again, you will get a lot more than a harmless prank,” The Emperor snapped more at Davis than Takuya. He then smiled, “Got you guys.”

“You guys looked like you were going to pee your pants!” Tommy laughed.

“Yeah, your faces were priceless!” Yolei joked.

“I really am sorry Ken,” Davis said, “But why are you still in that outfit?”

“I might have hated what I had done, but I look fabulous in this design,” Ken laughed.

“Sorry Kouichi, we should have asked, or thought of something else,” Takuya said.

“It’s ok Takuya,” Kouichi smiled.

“I wish we had food now,” Hawkmon chimed in.

“Done,” Ken said with a final snap of his fingers, his emperor outfit disappeared and a picnic appeared in front of them.

“It might be digital food, but it is still delicious,” Armadillomon said, digging into a sandwich.

Ken and Kouichi smiled at each other, knowing they both would always have scars from their evil days, but they knew with each other and their friends, they would be just fine.


End file.
